mysticafandomcom-20200223-history
Chara Violet
(Stars) (Stars) (Stars) |complexion = White |eyes = |height = 1.749 meters |traits = |alignment = Mystica Empire |allies = |occupation = *Ruler of the Mystica Empire *Mage |status = Active |relationships = *Maquel (guardian) *Garielle (guardian) *Willhem (guardian) *Veronica (guardian) *Gundham Tanaka (romantic interest) |town = Mystica Castle |facet = Mainlands |kingdom = Mystica Empire |realm = Mystica |planet = Mystica |signature = }} "Chara Violet" is Pure Magic itself given form; they created Mystica and is also its worldwide ruler. Appearence Chara is tall with a skinny, albeit curvy build. Their skin is white and iridescent, meaning when light hits it various pastel colors shine through, mainly magenta and cyan. Their eyes show a unique pattern- with black sclera, violet irises, and white pupils. Their hair is a galaxy with many different shades of violet in it, with the stars themselves being cyan, white, or lilac. Chara's fashion style ranges from cute pastel clothing to a more traditionally regal style to more futuristic and abstract outfits to a more modern "hip" style, all of course in shades of violet with the addition of white, as well as cyan and magenta details, or even yellow embellishments. Their "base" clothing, however, is a simple, loose, over-the-shoulder lavender long-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of darker violet pant-boots that hide their lilac stockings and blue-violet flats. Abilities Chara, being the physical manifestation of Pure Magic, is capable of achieving any goal and completing any task, even surpassing regular magic's limits, with little training. However, some of Chara's more remarkable abilities are: *'Database': Chara Violet has access to a database of infinite information, be it things that have happened, are happening, will happen, could've happened, couldn't have happened, could happen, won't happen, or never happened, Chara can know in any level of detail by the use of this database. *'Pure Magic': All of Chara's bodily fluids (such as blood, spit, tears, etc) are instead composed of Pure Magic, and in fact, they're the only source of the fluid. This may be a contributor to Chara's indestructible and immortal qualities, seeing as Pure Magic has been seen to, when ingested, give people extended lifespans at the least and make them immortal at the most. Additionally, it may be the source of their omnipotent powers and database- Seeing as Pure Magic is like Magic but without any limitations. *'Expanded Flexibility': Chara's skin is incredibly tough, but also incredibly flexible, making contortion and stretching very easy for them, to the point where their body can also be elastic and malleable if they want to. *'Familiar Shapeshifting' When Chara was an infant, they had many more physical traits/appendages, including multiple arms, fairy wings, horns, an extra eye, a tail, and even stripes, however they quickly outgrew these traits as they grew older. Occasionally, they shapeshift these appendages if found to be useful, or for expressive reasons. Additional Tools: Trivia *Chara has lost their memory twice, first when they became a pure magic being in Era 0, and second when Mystica was created and they reverted into a baby. **In both occurances Chara kept all of their skills, as well as awareness of who they are. *Chara's astrological sign is Pisces. *Chara's favorite color is violet. **Their second favorite color is magenta, and their third favorite color is cyan. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Monarchs Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Mystica Royalty Category:Non-Binary Monarchs Category:Empire Rulers Category:Emperets